


Drowning

by not_the_Alex_youre_looking_for



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Humor, I amused myself if nothing else, M/M, Meet-Cute, at least I hope there's humor, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_Alex_youre_looking_for/pseuds/not_the_Alex_youre_looking_for
Summary: Lance can't believe his luck. His research group has been assigned to study a newly-purchased government estuary—the first officially sanctioned group allowed into the wetlands in several decades. Itching to put his marine biology degree towards some practical field work, Lance expects to be mapping waterways, taking samples, and studying the local wildlife.What he doesn't expect is for the local wildlife to rudely attack him, and then act likeLanceis the asshole.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluphacelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/gifts).



It was a truth universally acknowledged that a grad student on assignment with their fellowship must be in want of a coffee.

This was doubly true if said grad student was out collecting samples and recording observations at ass o’clock in the morning. Lance blearily peered at the caraf as he watched sweet life-giving nectar stream into his travel mug. Exhausted, he almost didn’t close the spigot in time to leave enough space for his hazelnut creamer—and he had written a very impassioned request to have that particular amenity included in the travel budget. They were in Puerto Rico, not the middle of nowhere; they shouldn’t have to be without too many creature comforts. Luckily, his fellowship lead ( _ ‘please call me Coran, none of that Dr. Smyth nonsense, there’s a good chap’ _ ) was off his rocker in the best way, and had approved Lance’s requisition form. Coran was happy because he approved of metaphorically thumbing his nose at the agency—in revenge for some apparent past slight Lance had been too afraid to ask about—and Lance was happy because he got hazelnut-flavored goodness every morning. 

Inhaling deeply, Lance closed his eyes briefly in pleasure. Taking one sip, and then another, he already felt more human. And truthfully, even if he hadn’t had the fancy creamer, even if he hadn’t had access to  _ coffee _ , this view would have been worth it. 

The incoming dawn had painted the sky in shades of soft peach and delicate blue, gilding the waves in gold as they lapped gently against the shore. Bahia de Jobos looked nothing like the beaches of Miami, or even the more touristy sections of the Puerto Rican coast. But Lance felt the same familiar mix of ease and wonder the ocean always inspired. And it was cheering to know that these same waters touched the shores of home. 

After taking one last moment to soak in the magnificence of a sunrise over the Atlantic, warmed by the coffee and his musings, Lance walked back to the pickup that served as their mobile command center. He came to a stop next to the truck, leaning an elbow along the edge of the bed as he watched his boss examine a set of maps spread out over a nearby folding table.

“So, Coran, what’s the plan of attack for today? Another long trek along already developed roads photographing damage? Or will it be the oh so thrilling task of collecting water samples that another team already analyzed two months ago?”

Coran tutted, not bothering to look up from his task. Lance could have sworn the man’s ridiculously impressive ginger mustache wiggled at him in admonishment. “Come now, Number Three! You know that consistent records are what help us to track how the environment is affected over time. Especially in the wake of natural disasters like the hurricane last year. That power plant up the way might not have caused a lot of problems, but sometimes these things take a while to make their impact on the flora and fauna known.”

Lance slumped against the side of the truck and tilted his head back to look at the sky, groaning dramatically. “I know it’s important. It just feels so tedious to retread the work another group has done. I was just hoping to be a little more  _ hands-on _ with the flora and fauna. That’s why I wanted this fellowship.” Almost as an afterthought, he rolled his head in Coran’s direction and added, “And you do know my name at this point, right? We’ve been working together for like three weeks now.”

Coran scoffed. “‘Course I do, Number Three. It’s just easier. I have you—”

“‘—all ranked by height,’ I know.” Lance had to chuckle as he recited along with his eccentric mentor. Of the team of four permanently assigned to the estuary survey program under Coran, Lance had gotten to know the other scientists mostly by reputation and height: Holt, a tiny computer analyst Lance had never seen outside of the lab where they spent their time modeling the water table information the team collected; Narti, an intimidatingly stoic herpetologist; Shay, a geologist whose towering stature belied her gentleness; and Plaxum, his fellow marine biologist with an almost unsettling devotion to ichthyology. They all had more seniority, and more pressing projects to work on, leaving Lance with a lot of the grunt work. 

Which, in truth, he minded only a little. It was an interesting group, to say the least; one Lance was eager to work with and learn from. And getting to study in the Estuary  _ was _ a dream come true, even if his first three weeks in Puerto Rico hadn’t been the most exciting.

Coran’s drawl broke through his musings. “Ahh, cheer up, my boy! As a matter of fact, today will not be a water sample day.” Lance snapped his head up in excitement to find his mentor stroking the side of his mustache, eyes twinkling merrily. “Beginning today, for the next two months, we will be surveying and taking samples”—Coran leaned over the table and emphatically pointed to a section of the topmost map with a dramatic flourish—“here!”

Lance straightened out of his affected slump, immediately alert. He could feel the excitement growing in his belly, hands twitching with the need to express his delight. Anticipation tingled over his skin, causing the hair on his arms to rise. 

“They’ve opened up the old Aguirre lands? Why?” As he spoke, Lance began moving his arms, movements growing more and more expansive as he went on. “Is NOAA officially acquiring it finally? I know it’s technically been part of the Estuary Reserve for ages, but I thought that was private land. Is it the whole team or just you and I? When did you find this out?” 

“One question at a time! The owner wants to sell, officially, so the DRNA wants us to do an ecological analysis on the land as part of the deal’s due diligence. I have no idea what will happen after that, if it will be formally added to the Estuary Research system or not. But the agency was chosen for this job, so either way we’re going to get in there and do our best. I only found out last night.”

Lance couldn’t believe it. “When was the last time they had a survey team in there?”

“Not for years. The last time that portion of the bay had been surveyed was nearly thirty years ago, when the old sugar mill finally shut down. That means it’s vitally important we get in there and see how the hurricane affected the mangrove and littoral forests, see if we can get a read on how some of the endangered populations are doing.”

This! This was what Lance had come here for. He leaned over the topographical maps, practically vibrating with excitement. His eyes traced across the dotted borders of the land, already imagining all the animals and plants he would be able to see and document. He craned his neck to look up, meeting Coran’s fondly indulgent smile. Lance’s cheeks ached with the force of his answering grin.

“So, when can I leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is either a VERY overdue Christmas present, or the start of an early one for bluphacelia! I like to think of it as an early one, but take it as you will😄. I have it all outlined, but I make no promises as to a posting schedule. It'll likely only be a three-parter (though I've said that before).
> 
> I know this was only Lance, but Keith is coming, I promise.


End file.
